never expected, but always loved
by hpharvliviantojack4ever
Summary: Set after Sherlock returns in series 3. fem!Sherlock. Sherlock falls pregnant from an experiment, she scared and slightly OC. she finds support in a certain detective. One-shot at the moment! hope you enjoy! Dont read chaper 1 at the moment text has gone werid for some reason. Only read chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"strongHello! its been a while. This is a story that has been on my laptop for a while. I do have plans for this story, but i'm sorry but it may be a while before i even start the next chapter. As I'm struggling with my A levels, who knew History would be so complex :)/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr"strongspan style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"dis-claimer: I do not own sherlock. span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock Maria Holmes sat on the bed her back pressed up against the wall in a cream summers dress. Her hair was down instead of up which for anyone who knows her meant something was wrong.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She sat there in the dark.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The distant sound of cars and the orange glow of street lamps. She sat in her flat 221B baker street alone.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She had done something stupid. In the bathroom on the sink sat ten pregnancy tests. Sherlock Holmes was pregnant. A couple of months ago she fell into bed with a man. She didn't know him very well. We'll she did but he died a week after sleeping with her. For once Sherlock didn't know what to do.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She just didn't know.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Slowly dragging herself out of bed. Walking to the front room in a daze. Pulling on her black coat and pulling on a pair of cream heels. She exited baker street. Ignoring the road or the other people she walked slowly. After ten minutes of walking she stopped sitting down on a bench. She looked up to the sky. She never wanted to be a Mum before but this felt right.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"A baby.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She wanted this without even knowing. After the fall and returning from the 'dead' Reluctantly, she reached for her phone in her pocket. Pulling it out. She scrolled through her contacts before she reached Mycroft Holmes.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She needed help. Even if she won't show anyone. Mycroft was everything to her. Her friend, brother and parental figure and the only person she trust enough to go to bother than lestrade but... she had a huge crush on him at the moment. That she thought she got rid of in early days of meeting him. br Since she's returned the feelings had returned./p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Then there was John.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Well she didn't think she could handle that at the moment. He was with Mary doing Christmas... Stuff. They were getting married! She couldn't face that now. Looking up at the nearest security camera.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She saw it was pointed at her as well as the one on top of the telephone pole and the one on the house. Looking down quickly. Her brother knew something was wrong. He was watching her. He always was, even if it was his workers. Sherlock always left the house in trousers.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"No matter what.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"And here she was in a dress She also walks with purpose. Which she didn't she wandered here. Knowing that Mycroft would corner her soon. Know him he already had a car around the corner. Pressing the call button quickly and pressing it to her ear.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The phone barely rang once before Mycroft answered.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""what happened? " he demanded calmly.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock smiled gently at the concern tone her brother had taken.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""My? I did something stupid" she spoke quietly.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She heard Mycroft's intake of breath at her childhood nickname for him. Within seconds a car pulled up in front of her. It had of course waiting around the corner. She stood up quickly getting in the car.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""sherlock the car will bring you to me. Do you want to tell me what's the stupid thing you did? " Mycroft spoke softly to his baby sister.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Athena who had been sitting next to her silently, but moved forward and placed an arm around her bosses sister when tears started to fall.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I... 'm... Pregnant My" she choked out.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Athena tightening her hold on her embracing her. Gently started rocking sherlock. Mycroft stayed silent on the phone for a moment.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""who?p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock laughedp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""he's dead" she snapped.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Mycroft sighedp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""okay then "p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"They stopped and Athena pulled sherlock out of the car into the building. Sherlock barely noticed how long she was in the car for or that Athena took the phone and was talking fast to her brother. Tears fell down her face in rivers. She was passed from Athena's arms into her bothers. She barely noticed entering a building.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Once sherlock smelt her brother's aftershave she calmed slightly. Her brother hugged her tightly after they sat down on the couch.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""oh sister "p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock clung to her brother.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""his... John... Going to be disappointed! " she wailedp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Mycroft sighed at her sisters childless.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""no he won't. I called him. His on his way. "p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock jumped up backing away.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"''What! My how could you! " she screamed.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""you need him Sheryl. He knows the situation and will be here soon " Mycroft spoke warmly leading his sister back to the sofa.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Mycroft gently took off Sherlock's coat and laid her down. Passing the coat to Athena after she has removed Sherlock's shoes.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""relax sister your safe " he spoke softly stroking Sherlock's hair as Athena covered Sherlock in a thick blanket.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock looked up at Mycroft before cuddling up in the blanket.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""my... Tell John to hurry " Sherlock whispered years streaming down her face.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Mycroft retreated back to his desk. They both sat in silence. The grandfather clock was ticking loudly. Minutes past in till heavy footsteps fell outside the door.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The door opened with a bang. As John walked in quickly.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Mycroft where is she " John asked firmly.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Mycroft pointed to the sofa in the corner where Sherlock laid curled up only her curly hair showing from the blanket. br John quickly ran over to the sofa. John knelt next to the sofa./p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Sherlock? " John spoke softly placing a hand on Sherlock shoulder.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock slowly lifted her head from the arm of the sofa. Johns heart broke seeing Sherlock who was always hid her emotions from everyone, but here she was looking so scared and small.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""John? " Sherlock whispered reaching for John.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"John quickly embraced Sherlock.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"" I'm here Sherlock " John whispered into her hair. Gently rocking her like a baby.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock let out a sob, causing John's arms to tighten around her.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""A baby John... " Sherlock spoke quietly pulling away to face him.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""yeah Sherlock. A baby... If you don't want it... " John spoke quietly.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"" no... I want a baby... " Sherlock smiledp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"John smiled back.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I.. I... Just a little bit... " she stammered. br John looked over to Mycroft./p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""it's okay sister you won't be alone. We'll be here " Mycroft spoke instead of John.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock smiled standing up slowly. John gasped as he saw Sherlock in a dress. Sherlock actually looked like the sister John thought her as. Her cream dress was simple with a bow at her back. The dress reached just above her knee.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""okay then I'm fine now ... John? " Sherlock asked.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"John stood up.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""yes? " John looked at Sherlock who was beaming at him.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""a baby! " she exclaimed happily.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"John beamed at herp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"" hey Sherlock... Lestrade got a case. To make you feel better we could go tomorrow?''p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The next day...p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"A very girl Sherlock emerged from the taxi a road away from the crime scene. She stood in her dress and heels proudly her coat over her shoulder. John stood next to her. Their arm linked Sherlock was slightly small than John even with heels. Sherlock had been smiling ever since John's promise not to leave her.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"" John? Can you stay by me? Make sure I don't do anything dangerous ?"p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"John looked at Sherlock in shock. She really did want this baby.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"" of course Sherlock!"p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"They neared the police area. John held up the tape for Sherlock to duck under. John followed Sherlock under. The pair walked up to lestrade who had been talking to Donovan.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""lestrade " Sherlock spoke behind the man in question.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""sherl-" lestrade abruptly stopped.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Donovan stared at Sherlockp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""freak! your wearing a dress!"p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock rolled her eyes.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""an amazing deduction" Sherlock replied sarcastically. br Sherlock looked at lestrade. What was wrong with him? Pupils were dilated he had a blush across his cheeks. What?! He was looking at her as if... Sherlock snapped her eyes to lestrade's./p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Did he have the same feelings?p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Was he attracted to her? She thought. br She stepped forward taking hold of his hand. Tugging it lightly. What was his first name? Graham? No it something like that bakery? Ohhhh right she thought Greg!/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Greg you al-right? " she spoke softly br She could feel his heart beat increase at her words. br /'Oh he is attracted to me!' he mind screamed like a teenager girl. br /'but... I'm pregnant.. ' her mind whispered sadly to her./p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Greg just stared at her.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"" you called me my name! And your wearing a dress " he sputtered. br Sherlock smiled/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""well I am a girl Greg. Now show me the murder! " in a purely Sherlock fashion she turned and walked towards the alleyway the murder took place dragging John with her.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Lestrade looked shocked as he started to follow the pair. He had always been attracted to Sherlock for a while, but he never seen her look even feminine. Normally she had her hair up and all skin covered. She always wore black.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"But... There she was looking like a girl.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock reached the body immediately crouching down examining the body. It only took a few moments before she stood up listing her deduction.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She caught everyone's attention by her deduction and her beauty. She walked to the area outside with lestrade and John following her.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""simple arrest the brother Greg !" Sherlock beamed at the men.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"A ringing phone stopped any more conversation. John pulled out his phone answering it quickly.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Mary.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""hello "p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""oh I'm on my way "p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"John said his goodbye before hanging up. John looked at Sherlock.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I have to go... Will you be alright going home alone? " John asked as he touch Sherlock's shoulder.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock looked scared for a moment before quickly covering it with a mask. Which was completely not normal for her.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I'll be fine John " Sherlock said.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"John looked sceptical.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""yeah right!" John spoke softly unbelieving.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Lestrade looked between the pair.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I can take her home John" Greg said.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock looked shocked. Before nodding. John looked between the two.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""okay Greg. Can you make sure she got food in? If not text me I'll get her some in the morning" John ordered Greg.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"John said his goodbyes. Hugging Sherlock whispering that she'll be alright. Then departed to catch a cab. br Sherlock watched John get into a cab completely unaware of Greg watching her. Greg walked to stand next to Sherlock. Sherlock turned her head to look at Greg./p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""here. My keys sit in the car while I pack up here. "br br /p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Greg placed the keys into Sherlock's hand. Their hands touched briefly. An emotion of longing passed though Sherlock. Ever since she returned from her two years 'isolation' hunting Moriarty's network. She desired to show her emotions. Of course she would never admit it.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She just blamed it on her pregnant state. Hormones. She nodded and walked towards Greg's car. Unlocking the car and getting into the passenger seat. Sherlock looked around Greg's unmarked police car. Normally she would have complained and took a taxi, but she just felt so tired after her emotional discovery. Her behaviour was not like her at all, but at the same time it was. Sherlock reached into her coat pocket taking out her phone. Quickly, finding her brother's contact and clicking to create a new text askingp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'brother can you get my clothes out of storage so I can pick them up? br SH'/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Clicking send.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock locked the screen. Lestrade's reaction to her in girl clothing made her feel important. Just like normal women felt when a man they liked took interest in them. She wasn't normal but she was human. She never understood the reason of female clothing, but now she wanted to dress like a girl. Her phone buzzed. Opening the text and readingp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Of course they will be at you flat in the morning. Be careful br MH'/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock smiled before replyingp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'thank you and always br SH '/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock slipped her phone back into her pocket. She wrapped her coat around her form. Closing her eyes. Leaning her head against the window. She retreated to her mind palace.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She placed her new memory of Greg into the room she made especially for Greg lestrade. She was so absorbed in her mind palace. She didn't notice lestrade approaching the car. She only opened her eyes when she felt the car start. She rubs her eyes looking out of the window. At least twenty minutes she been in her mind palace. She deduced by the darkness that had got darker.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She looked over to lestrade when she felt the car move. br "everything alright? " Greg asked./p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock looked down to notice that Greg had done up her seat belt before starting the car.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""yeah just hungry and tired. Long day. You been alright? Haven't seen you in eight days " Sherlock said.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Greg chucked.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""you keep count of how many days you haven't seen me for? " br Greg asked amused./p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock looked down smiling.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""yeah I do... Ever since those two years I realised how important people can be to me " Sherlock smiled.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The car halted to a traffic light. Greg turned and smiledp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""going a bit human there Sherlock "p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock turned her head to look out the window before whispering as they started moving.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""maybe a bit too human "p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Greg sighed.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Sherlock... It's alright to be human. " Greg spoke Greg pulled up into the parking space outside 221B baker street./p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock unbuckled her belt. She turned to Greg.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""thank you. Greg I gonna order a Chinese. Want some? " Sherlock said quietly before getting out shutting the door and walking to the steps before turning around and seeingp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Greg nodded before opening the door of his car picking it. Then following her up the steps to her flat. Sherlock removed her coat hanging it up. Greg followed her lead. Sherlock turned to Gregp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""what do you want? " br Pulling out the draw grappling the Chinese menu. Greg sat down in John's chair. Quickly choosing what he wanted. He turned around to ask what Sherlock wanted. Only to find Sherlock leaning over his shoulder. Sherlock spoke quickly./p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""can you call up while I use the bathroom? " Sherlock spoke slowly.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Greg nodded. Sighed and ran for the bathroomp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""what do you want? " Greg shouted after her.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""NUMBER 15,35 AND 78" shouted Sherlock in reply before the door shut behind her.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock leaned against the door. Locking it behind her. She heard Greg on the phone ordering the Chinese. She crossed the bathroom and collapsed in front of the toilet before vomiting. Once she stopped she stood up sighing loudly. She when to the sink to rinse her mouth out.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Only to have a reminder on her new state in the sink. br Ten pregnancy test from he day before as she stayed at Mycrofts all night before going to the crime scene about eight./p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Thank God she came into the bathroom!p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She grasping them and shoving them into the draw beside the sink. She quickly brushed her teeth and put some of her signature perfume on. Looking in the mirror quickly before exiting the bathroom into the kitchen. Where Greg was making cup of tea for himself and her.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Greg smiled when she entered.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""it's gonna be here in forty minutes... You alright I heard you being sick? " Greg asked concernedp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock froze. She didn't want to tell him yet. It looked like she had to.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I... Sorry I was gonna tell you later on " Sherlock spoke quietly as she sat in her seat.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Greg followed her lead passing her a tea and sat back into John's chair. Looking worryingly at Sherlock. In a true Sherlock Holmes way she repliedp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""one month and three weeks ago I had a sexual encounter with an old childhood crush. He died the next day. Overdose. Now I'm..." Sherlock trailed off.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Greg placed his drink down taking Sherlock's during and placing it next to Greg grasped both of her hands. He finished her sentence./p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""you're pregnant "br Sherlock sighed looking up at Greg's face. She nodded./p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""found out yesterday... John brought me to the crime scene to cheer me up... I'm keeping the baby " Sherlock whispered looking down.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Greg let go of one of her hands. Sherlock looked up think he was going to leave. Greg place the hand he moved onto her cheek. Sherlock looked shocked at the touch.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I proud of you Sherlock. You overcame your addiction and faked you death for you friends. Now your going to be a mother. " Greg beamed before continuing "even if you are a bastard sometimes "p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock smiled before leaning forward and kissed Greg's forehead.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""thank you..." she breathed. br Greg smiled. Sherlock moved her head so she can reply./p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"They both freeze when they realise how close they are. Greg's eyes dart down as Sherlock licks her lips. Their eyes flicker shut. Sherlock starts to move toward, but just as their lips touch gently the doorbell rings twice.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The take-away.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Greg quickly gets up and grasp his wallet blushing. Sherlock gripped her purse and hands lestrade a twenty pound note. Lestrade ignores it and go and gets the take-away. Sherlock sighs and hears Greg open the door. Sherlock gets up and slips the note into lestrade's coat pocket. Before retreating into the kitchen.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She clears the papers from the table into a pile and gets out two plates and knifes, forks and spoons. Greg entered the kitchen before placing the containers on the table. The pair sit down in silence as the dish up what they want. They start eating before anyone speaks. It's Sherlock who breaks the silence. br The pair finished their meal at this point./p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Greg the kiss in the living room..." Sherlock trailed Greg freezes./p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"What could Sherlock be thinking. He kissed her. Well it wasn't really a kiss but still. He been attracted to her for years. Then she returned from the dead. The attraction he had for her became even stronger.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock observed lestrade while he thought. To save Greg talking and him making the situation (what John called) awkward.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She spoke her deduction.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Greg... you attracted to me you have been for a while. You didn't act on it because you ex-wife. Then when I returned the attraction for me became strong. You ignored it. Then earlier you saw me. You desired me even more. Then we came to the flat. I told you about the sexual encounter I had you realised you could make a move on me because it seemed to you that I was interested in relationships, but then I told you I was pregnant. Still believing you could make a move. When I told you I was keeping the baby. You became more interested. So you kissed me. You then went to get the door believing I didn't want you to kiss me" Sherlock deduced confidently.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Before she stood and walked into the middle of the front room.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Greg just stared before his brain caught up... He quickly stood up walked over to Sherlock. Grabbing her wrist before spinning her around to face him. Hold the wrist light bringing it up to her chest.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"" You feel the same?" Greg asked softly.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Of course I do I thought it was obvious" Sherlock Greg just stared at Sherlock./p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tugging her wrist gentle. He moved closer to her before lowering his head down to her level. Their foreheads touched. Sherlock's eye fluttered close. Greg leaned forward capture Sherlock's lips in a kiss. The kiss was gentle, but passionate. Greg released her hand to grip the back of her neck. Sherlock brought one hand to rest on Greg's chest and the other to rest over Greg's shoulder. They kissed softly. After awhile Greg's other hand gripped Sherlock's waist.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"They broke the kiss after a couple of moment. Greg looked into Sherlock eyes.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Greg but I'm pregnant " Sherlock whispered .p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Greg smiled.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I don't care I'll be here" Greg saidp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock smiled. She pulled Greg down to kiss her again this time passionately. The pair kissed harder and hands wandered. Greg ran is tongue along Sherlock's lip...p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The next morning...p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"John walked into the flat next morning carrying bags of shopping. He walked into the kitchen. Only to see Greg lestrade in a pair of trousers and undershirt sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"" Greg?" Asked John puzzled.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Greg looked up looking a bit awkward. John walked forward and placed the shopping on the table. Still looking confused John put the kettle on.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Hello John" Greg saidp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Where's Sherlock ?" John asked as he made a cup of tea.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Greg took a gulp of his coffee before replying.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""She's still asleep last time I checked " Greg John walked down the hallway to Sherlock bedroom. Sherlock laid curled up under the quilt. Fast a sleep. John smiled before pulling the door too. Walking back to the kitchen to see Greg putting his cup in the sink./p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I thought you were just dropping her home" John says curiously.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Greg looked up at John.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I did but I stayed for dinner and it got late ." Greg said as he put his socks on.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"John looked at Greg disbelief.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"" Yeah right, I know the look when a man got some" John saidp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Greg froze.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"" We didn't ... just I kissed her..." Greg chocked out.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"John looked angry at this.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""What! She's pregnant! You better not have took advantage of her!" John said angry.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"John walked forward toward Greg. Greg held up his hands.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I would never! She told me she was pregnant. I love her. You know I have for ages!" Greg said defensively.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"John and Greg just stared at each other.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock's voice from behind them said.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Boys stop it!"p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The pair turned and looked at the hallway door. Sherlock stood looking very unimpressed with the pair. Sherlock was wearing her normal pyjamas.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""hey John how's Mary? "p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock asked as she walked to Greg's side gently touching his shoulder before, she put when and put the kettle on. John just looked at the pair.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Mary's fine just planning the venue we picked. I was gonna meet her after I dropped the shopping off." John spoke quickly.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock smiled.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""did she get the one she wanted?" Sherlock asked as she made a cup of tea.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""of course she did. " John laughed.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Greg walked behind Sherlock gently kissing her head before walking into the front room. He quickly put he's whose on and put his coat on.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""right I got to go home. Sherlock? I call you later. Bye!" he mumbled before quickly exiting the room.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"John and Sherlock watched him leave. Sherlock stood up and walled to the window.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Sherlock? What was Greg doing here?" John asked quietly.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""yes Sherlock what was he doing here?" a voice by the door spoke.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"There stood Mycroft Holmes looking very unimpressed. John moved and sat down in his chair. Looking between the siblings. Sherlock still was looking out the window. Mycroft sighed.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"''Well where do you want your clothes and wardrobe placed?'' Mycroft spoke calmly. With work men behind him with boxes waiting for the order.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"''In the bedroom against the wall, anyway why do I have a wardrobe anyway?'' Sherlock said as she turned and looked at her brother. Mycroft turns and nodded to the men as they quickly followed orders.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"''You think you can get all you clothes in the bedroom? You had three at home and you only got a Chester draws and a small wardrobe'' Mycroft laughed.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sherlock scowled at her brother before opening her mouth to reply. A strange expression crossed her face as she was about to reply.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Quickly, as if she was chasing a criminal she dashed for the bathroom. Mycroft and John shared a look when Sherlock started retching. The pair stayed put knowing Sherlock wouldn't want them to see her being sick. That was in till Sherlock in distressed for John.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"John quickly ran to the bathroom dogging the workmen. Looking into the bathroom. Sherlock was being violently sick over the toilet. John sighed this was going to be a long nine months...p  
>p dir="ltr"strongspan style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"So how was it? I don't plan to continue this for a while. it is set after the the empty Hurst (spelt wrong I think). So, it would be taken as a one-shot.span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr"strongspan style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"bye xxxspan/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, same AN as before, but im trying to figure out the format problem. I will delete the first chapter if this works.**

Sherlock Maria Holmes sat on the bed her back pressed up against the wall in a cream summers dress. Her hair was down instead of up which for anyone who knows her meant something was wrong.

She sat there in the dark.

The distant sound of cars and the orange glow of street lamps. She sat in her flat 221B baker street alone.

She had done something stupid. In the bathroom on the sink sat ten pregnancy tests. Sherlock Holmes was pregnant. A couple of months ago she fell into bed with a man. She didn't know him very well. We'll she did but he died a week after sleeping with her. For once Sherlock didn't know what to do.

She just didn't know.

Slowly dragging herself out of bed. Walking to the front room in a daze. Pulling on her black coat and pulling on a pair of cream heels. She exited baker street. Ignoring the road or the other people she walked slowly. After ten minutes of walking she stopped sitting down on a bench. She looked up to the sky. She never wanted to be a Mum before but this felt right.

A baby.

She wanted this without even knowing. After the fall and returning from the 'dead' Reluctantly, she reached for her phone in her pocket. Pulling it out. She scrolled through her contacts before she reached Mycroft Holmes.

She needed help. Even if she won't show anyone. Mycroft was everything to her. Her friend, brother and parental figure and the only person she trust enough to go to bother than lestrade but... she had a huge crush on him at the moment. That she thought she got rid of in early days of meeting him.

Since she's returned the feelings had returned.

Then there was John.

Well she didn't think she could handle that at the moment. He was with Mary doing Christmas... Stuff. They were getting married! She couldn't face that now. Looking up at the nearest security camera.

She saw it was pointed at her as well as the one on top of the telephone pole and the one on the house. Looking down quickly. Her brother knew something was wrong. He was watching her. He always was, even if it was his workers. Sherlock always left the house in trousers.

No matter what.

And here she was in a dress She also walks with purpose. Which she didn't she wandered here. Knowing that Mycroft would corner her soon. Know him he already had a car around the corner. Pressing the call button quickly and pressing it to her ear.

The phone barely rang once before Mycroft answered.

"what happened? " he demanded calmly.

Sherlock smiled gently at the concern tone her brother had taken.

"My? I did something stupid" she spoke quietly.

She heard Mycroft's intake of breath at her childhood nickname for him. Within seconds a car pulled up in front of her. It had of course waiting around the corner. She stood up quickly getting in the car.

"sherlock the car will bring you to me. Do you want to tell me what's the stupid thing you did? " Mycroft spoke softly to his baby sister.

Athena who had been sitting next to her silently, but moved forward and placed an arm around her bosses sister when tears started to fall.

"I... 'm... Pregnant My" she choked out.

Athena tightening her hold on her embracing her. Gently started rocking sherlock. Mycroft stayed silent on the phone for a moment.

"who?

Sherlock laughed

"he's dead" she snapped.

Mycroft sighed

"okay then "

They stopped and Athena pulled sherlock out of the car into the building. Sherlock barely noticed how long she was in the car for or that Athena took the phone and was talking fast to her brother. Tears fell down her face in rivers. She was passed from Athena's arms into her bothers. She barely noticed entering a building.

Once sherlock smelt her brother's aftershave she calmed slightly. Her brother hugged her tightly after they sat down on the couch.

"oh sister "

Sherlock clung to her brother.

"his... John... Going to be disappointed! " she wailed

Mycroft sighed at her sisters childless.

"no he won't. I called him. His on his way. "

Sherlock jumped up backing away.

''What! My how could you! " she screamed.

"you need him Sheryl. He knows the situation and will be here soon " Mycroft spoke warmly leading his sister back to the sofa.

Mycroft gently took off Sherlock's coat and laid her down. Passing the coat to Athena after she has removed Sherlock's shoes.

"relax sister your safe " he spoke softly stroking Sherlock's hair as Athena covered Sherlock in a thick blanket.

Sherlock looked up at Mycroft before cuddling up in the blanket.

"my... Tell John to hurry " Sherlock whispered years streaming down her face.

Mycroft retreated back to his desk. They both sat in silence. The grandfather clock was ticking loudly. Minutes past in till heavy footsteps fell outside the door.

The door opened with a bang. As John walked in quickly.

"Mycroft where is she " John asked firmly.

Mycroft pointed to the sofa in the corner where Sherlock laid curled up only her curly hair showing from the blanket.

John quickly ran over to the sofa. John knelt next to the sofa.

"Sherlock? " John spoke softly placing a hand on Sherlock shoulder.

Sherlock slowly lifted her head from the arm of the sofa. Johns heart broke seeing Sherlock who was always hid her emotions from everyone, but here she was looking so scared and small.

"John? " Sherlock whispered reaching for John.

John quickly embraced Sherlock.

" I'm here Sherlock " John whispered into her hair. Gently rocking her like a baby.

Sherlock let out a sob, causing John's arms to tighten around her.

"A baby John... " Sherlock spoke quietly pulling away to face him.

"yeah Sherlock. A baby... If you don't want it... " John spoke quietly.

" no... I want a baby... " Sherlock smiled

John smiled back.

"I.. I... Just a little bit... " she stammered.

John looked over to Mycroft.

"it's okay sister you won't be alone. We'll be here " Mycroft spoke instead of John.

Sherlock smiled standing up slowly. John gasped as he saw Sherlock in a dress. Sherlock actually looked like the sister John thought her as. Her cream dress was simple with a bow at her back. The dress reached just above her knee.

"okay then I'm fine now ... John? " Sherlock asked.

John stood up.

"yes? " John looked at Sherlock who was beaming at him.

"a baby! " she exclaimed happily.

John beamed at her

" hey Sherlock... Lestrade got a case. To make you feel better we could go tomorrow?''

The next day...

A very girl Sherlock emerged from the taxi a road away from the crime scene. She stood in her dress and heels proudly her coat over her shoulder. John stood next to her. Their arm linked Sherlock was slightly small than John even with heels. Sherlock had been smiling ever since John's promise not to leave her.

" John? Can you stay by me? Make sure I don't do anything dangerous ?"

John looked at Sherlock in shock. She really did want this baby.

" of course Sherlock!"

They neared the police area. John held up the tape for Sherlock to duck under. John followed Sherlock under. The pair walked up to lestrade who had been talking to Donovan.

"lestrade " Sherlock spoke behind the man in question.

"sherl-" lestrade abruptly stopped.

Donovan stared at Sherlock

"freak! your wearing a dress!"

Sherlock rolled her eyes.

"an amazing deduction" Sherlock replied sarcastically.

Sherlock looked at lestrade. What was wrong with him? Pupils were dilated he had a blush across his cheeks. What?! He was looking at her as if... Sherlock snapped her eyes to lestrade's.

Did he have the same feelings?

Was he attracted to her? She thought.

She stepped forward taking hold of his hand. Tugging it lightly. What was his first name? Graham? No it something like that bakery? Ohhhh right she thought Greg!

"Greg you al-right? " she spoke softly

She could feel his heart beat increase at her words.

'Oh he is attracted to me!' he mind screamed like a teenager girl.

'but... I'm pregnant.. ' her mind whispered sadly to her.

Greg just stared at her.

" you called me my name! And your wearing a dress " he sputtered.

Sherlock smiled

"well I am a girl Greg. Now show me the murder! " in a purely Sherlock fashion she turned and walked towards the alleyway the murder took place dragging John with her.

Lestrade looked shocked as he started to follow the pair. He had always been attracted to Sherlock for a while, but he never seen her look even feminine. Normally she had her hair up and all skin covered. She always wore black.

But... There she was looking like a girl.

Sherlock reached the body immediately crouching down examining the body. It only took a few moments before she stood up listing her deduction.

She caught everyone's attention by her deduction and her beauty. She walked to the area outside with lestrade and John following her.

"simple arrest the brother Greg !" Sherlock beamed at the men.

A ringing phone stopped any more conversation. John pulled out his phone answering it quickly.

Mary.

"hello "

"oh I'm on my way "

John said his goodbye before hanging up. John looked at Sherlock.

"I have to go... Will you be alright going home alone? " John asked as he touch Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock looked scared for a moment before quickly covering it with a mask. Which was completely not normal for her.

"I'll be fine John " Sherlock said.

John looked sceptical.

"yeah right!" John spoke softly unbelieving.

Lestrade looked between the pair.

"I can take her home John" Greg said.

Sherlock looked shocked. Before nodding. John looked between the two.

"okay Greg. Can you make sure she got food in? If not text me I'll get her some in the morning" John ordered Greg.

John said his goodbyes. Hugging Sherlock whispering that she'll be alright. Then departed to catch a cab.

Sherlock watched John get into a cab completely unaware of Greg watching her. Greg walked to stand next to Sherlock. Sherlock turned her head to look at Greg.

"here. My keys sit in the car while I pack up here. "

Greg placed the keys into Sherlock's hand. Their hands touched briefly. An emotion of longing passed though Sherlock. Ever since she returned from her two years 'isolation' hunting Moriarty's network. She desired to show her emotions. Of course she would never admit it.

She just blamed it on her pregnant state. Hormones. She nodded and walked towards Greg's car. Unlocking the car and getting into the passenger seat. Sherlock looked around Greg's unmarked police car. Normally she would have complained and took a taxi, but she just felt so tired after her emotional discovery. Her behaviour was not like her at all, but at the same time it was. Sherlock reached into her coat pocket taking out her phone. Quickly, finding her brother's contact and clicking to create a new text asking

'brother can you get my clothes out of storage so I can pick them up?

SH'

Clicking send.

Sherlock locked the screen. Lestrade's reaction to her in girl clothing made her feel important. Just like normal women felt when a man they liked took interest in them. She wasn't normal but she was human. She never understood the reason of female clothing, but now she wanted to dress like a girl. Her phone buzzed. Opening the text and reading

'Of course they will be at you flat in the morning. Be careful

MH'

Sherlock smiled before replying

'thank you and always

SH '

Sherlock slipped her phone back into her pocket. She wrapped her coat around her form. Closing her eyes. Leaning her head against the window. She retreated to her mind palace.

She placed her new memory of Greg into the room she made especially for Greg lestrade. She was so absorbed in her mind palace. She didn't notice lestrade approaching the car. She only opened her eyes when she felt the car start. She rubs her eyes looking out of the window. At least twenty minutes she been in her mind palace. She deduced by the darkness that had got darker.

She looked over to lestrade when she felt the car move.

"everything alright? " Greg asked.

Sherlock looked down to notice that Greg had done up her seat belt before starting the car.

"yeah just hungry and tired. Long day. You been alright? Haven't seen you in eight days " Sherlock said.

Greg chucked.

"you keep count of how many days you haven't seen me for? "

Greg asked amused.

Sherlock looked down smiling.

"yeah I do... Ever since those two years I realised how important people can be to me " Sherlock smiled.

The car halted to a traffic light. Greg turned and smiled

"going a bit human there Sherlock "

Sherlock turned her head to look out the window before whispering as they started moving.

"maybe a bit too human "

Greg sighed.

"Sherlock... It's alright to be human. " Greg spoke quietly.

Greg pulled up into the parking space outside 221B baker street.

Sherlock unbuckled her belt. She turned to Greg.

"thank you. Greg I gonna order a Chinese. Want some? " Sherlock said quietly before getting out shutting the door and walking to the steps before turning around and seeing

Greg nodded before opening the door of his car picking it. Then following her up the steps to her flat. Sherlock removed her coat hanging it up. Greg followed her lead. Sherlock turned to Greg

"what do you want? "

Pulling out the draw grappling the Chinese menu. Greg sat down in John's chair. Quickly choosing what he wanted. He turned around to ask what Sherlock wanted. Only to find Sherlock leaning over his shoulder. Sherlock spoke quickly.

"can you call up while I use the bathroom? " Sherlock spoke slowly.

Greg nodded. Sighed and ran for the bathroom

"what do you want? " Greg shouted after her.

"NUMBER 15,35 AND 78" shouted Sherlock in reply before the door shut behind her.

Sherlock leaned against the door. Locking it behind her. She heard Greg on the phone ordering the Chinese. She crossed the bathroom and collapsed in front of the toilet before vomiting. Once she stopped she stood up sighing loudly. She when to the sink to rinse her mouth out.

Only to have a reminder on her new state in the sink.

Ten pregnancy test from he day before as she stayed at Mycrofts all night before going to the crime scene about eight.

Thank God she came into the bathroom!

She grasping them and shoving them into the draw beside the sink. She quickly brushed her teeth and put some of her signature perfume on. Looking in the mirror quickly before exiting the bathroom into the kitchen. Where Greg was making cup of tea for himself and her.

Greg smiled when she entered.

"it's gonna be here in forty minutes... You alright I heard you being sick? " Greg asked concerned

Sherlock froze. She didn't want to tell him yet. It looked like she had to.

"I... Sorry I was gonna tell you later on " Sherlock spoke quietly as she sat in her seat.

Greg followed her lead passing her a tea and sat back into John's chair. Looking worryingly at Sherlock. In a true Sherlock Holmes way she replied

"one month and three weeks ago I had a sexual encounter with an old childhood crush. He died the next day. Overdose. Now I'm..." Sherlock trailed off.

Greg placed his drink down taking Sherlock's during and placing it next to his.

Greg grasped both of her hands. He finished her sentence.

"you're pregnant "

Sherlock sighed looking up at Greg's face. She nodded.

"found out yesterday... John brought me to the crime scene to cheer me up... I'm keeping the baby " Sherlock whispered looking down.

Greg let go of one of her hands. Sherlock looked up think he was going to leave. Greg place the hand he moved onto her cheek. Sherlock looked shocked at the touch.

"I proud of you Sherlock. You overcame your addiction and faked you death for you friends. Now your going to be a mother. " Greg beamed before continuing "even if you are a bastard sometimes "

Sherlock smiled before leaning forward and kissed Greg's forehead.

"thank you..." she breathed.

Greg smiled. Sherlock moved her head so she can reply.

They both freeze when they realise how close they are. Greg's eyes dart down as Sherlock licks her lips. Their eyes flicker shut. Sherlock starts to move toward, but just as their lips touch gently the doorbell rings twice.

The take-away.

Greg quickly gets up and grasp his wallet blushing. Sherlock gripped her purse and hands lestrade a twenty pound note. Lestrade ignores it and go and gets the take-away. Sherlock sighs and hears Greg open the door. Sherlock gets up and slips the note into lestrade's coat pocket. Before retreating into the kitchen.

She clears the papers from the table into a pile and gets out two plates and knifes, forks and spoons. Greg entered the kitchen before placing the containers on the table. The pair sit down in silence as the dish up what they want. They start eating before anyone speaks. It's Sherlock who breaks the silence.

The pair finished their meal at this point.

"Greg the kiss in the living room..." Sherlock trailed off.

Greg freezes.

What could Sherlock be thinking. He kissed her. Well it wasn't really a kiss but still. He been attracted to her for years. Then she returned from the dead. The attraction he had for her became even stronger.

Sherlock observed lestrade while he thought. To save Greg talking and him making the situation (what John called) awkward.

She spoke her deduction.

"Greg... you attracted to me you have been for a while. You didn't act on it because you ex-wife. Then when I returned the attraction for me became strong. You ignored it. Then earlier you saw me. You desired me even more. Then we came to the flat. I told you about the sexual encounter I had you realised you could make a move on me because it seemed to you that I was interested in relationships, but then I told you I was pregnant. Still believing you could make a move. When I told you I was keeping the baby. You became more interested. So you kissed me. You then went to get the door believing I didn't want you to kiss me" Sherlock deduced confidently.

Before she stood and walked into the middle of the front room.

Greg just stared before his brain caught up... He quickly stood up walked over to Sherlock. Grabbing her wrist before spinning her around to face him. Hold the wrist light bringing it up to her chest.

" You feel the same?" Greg asked softly.

"Of course I do I thought it was obvious" Sherlock scoffed.

Greg just stared at Sherlock.

Tugging her wrist gentle. He moved closer to her before lowering his head down to her level. Their foreheads touched. Sherlock's eye fluttered close. Greg leaned forward capture Sherlock's lips in a kiss. The kiss was gentle, but passionate. Greg released her hand to grip the back of her neck. Sherlock brought one hand to rest on Greg's chest and the other to rest over Greg's shoulder. They kissed softly. After awhile Greg's other hand gripped Sherlock's waist.

They broke the kiss after a couple of moment. Greg looked into Sherlock eyes.

"Greg but I'm pregnant " Sherlock whispered .

Greg smiled.

"I don't care I'll be here" Greg said

Sherlock smiled. She pulled Greg down to kiss her again this time passionately. The pair kissed harder and hands wandered. Greg ran is tongue along Sherlock's lip...

The next morning...

John walked into the flat next morning carrying bags of shopping. He walked into the kitchen. Only to see Greg lestrade in a pair of trousers and undershirt sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee.

" Greg?" Asked john puzzled.

Greg looked up looking a bit akward. John walked forward and placed the shopping on the table. Still looking confused john put the kettle on.

"Hello john" Greg said

"Where's sherlock ?" John asked as he made a cup of tea.

Greg took a gulp of his coffee before replying.

"She's still asleep last time I checked " Greg said.

John walked down the hallway to Sherlocks bedroom. Sherlock laid curled up under the quilt. Fast a sleep. John smiled before pulling the door too. Walking back to the kitchen to see Greg putting his cup in the sink.

"I thought you were just dropping her home" john says curiously.

Greg looked up at john.

"I did but I stayed for dinner and it got late ." Greg said as he put his socks on.

John looked at Greg disbelief.

" Yeah right, I know the look when a man got some" john said

Greg froze.

" We didn't ... just I kissed her..." Greg chocked out.

John looked angry at this.

"What! She's pregnant! You better not have took advantage of her!" John said angry.

John walked forward toward Greg. Greg held up his hands.

"I would never! She told me she was pregnant. I love her. You know I have for ages!" Greg said defensively.

John and Greg just stared at each other.

Sherlock's voice from behind them said.

"Boys stop it!"

The pair turned and looked at the hallway door. Sherlock stood looking very unimpressed with the pair. Sherlock was wearing her normal pyjamas.

"hey John how's Mary? "

Sherlock asked as she walked to Greg's side gently touching his shoulder before, she put when and put the kettle on. John just looked at the pair.

"Mary's fine just planning the venue we picked. I was gonna meet her after I dropped the shopping off." John spoke quickly.

Sherlock smiled.

"did she get the one she wanted?" sherlock asked as she made a cup of tea.

"of course she did. " John laughed.

Greg walked behind sherlock gently kissing her head before walking into the front room. He quickly put he's whose on and put his coat on.

"right I got to go home. Sherlock? I call you later. Bye!" he mumbled before quickly exiting the room.

John and sherlock watched him leave. Sherlock stood up and walled to the window.

"Sherlock? What was Greg doing here?" John asked quietly.

"yes sherlock what was he doing here?" a voice by the door spoke.

There stood Mycroft Holmes looking very unimpressed. John moved and sat down in his chair. Looking between the siblings. Sherlock still was looking out the window. Mycroft sighed.

''Well where do you want your clothes and wardrobe placed?'' Mycroft spoke calmly. With work men behind him with boxes waiting for the order.

''In the bedroom against the wall, anyway why do I have a wardrope anyway?'' Sherlock said as she turned and looked at her brother. Mycroft turns and nodded to the men as they quickly followed orders.

''You think you can get all you clothes in the bedroom? You had three at home and you only got a Chester draws and a small wardrobe'' Mycroft laughed.

Sherlock scowled at her brother before opening her mouth to reply. A strange expression crossed her face as she was about to reply.

Quickly, as if she was chasing a criminal she dashed for the bathroom. Mycroft and john shared a look when sherlock started retching. The pair stayed put knowing Sherlock wouldn't want them to see her being sick. That was in till Sherlock in distressed for john.

John quickly ran to the bathroom dogging the workmen. Looking into the bathroom. Sherlock was being violently sick over the toilet. John sighed this was going to be a long nine months.

**So, is the format better.**


End file.
